Jasper's Proposal
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Jasper proposes to Alice.


**(A/N I got bored waiting for reviews on my story Fight((If you haven't read it, please do.))and I wrote this. The date may not be correct. I hope you enjoy anyway. It's before Alice and Jasper are married.)**

**Summer of 1995**

Alice sat on the bench in the rain and watched the last bus drive away. He hadn't been on that one, either. She sighed, and looked around. She was sitting on a bench in front of a graveyard. _Who puts a bus stop in front of a graveyard?_ She wondered. She collected her bag and umbrella and walked down the block towards the back alley where she had parked her Porsche. She had been waiting for Jasper, who was just coming back from Greece, where he had to go get something. He had said he would be back today, and to wait for him at the bus stop on Elia Avenue. _Well, that's where I was waiting, and you didn't show up._ She thought. She paused in front of a store that had a very pretty dress in the window. Momentarily forgetting about Jasper, she walked into the store.

After purchasing her dress, Alice continued down the street. When she approached the alley where her car had been parked, she heard the familiar purr of the engine. She dashed around the corner quickly enough that the car hadn't gone anywhere yet. Alice put her hands on either side of her face and peered through the shaded window. It started rolling down on her face, and despite herself, she stepped back. When the window was finished rolling down she was met with Jasper's smiling face. "I believe your late for something, am I right?" He asked her. "I'm not late for anything. Your the one who's late. And, anyways, where are you going with my car?" She gestured to the car, that was now purring at full blast, ready to be driven. Jasper looked innocent. "This ol' thing? Why don't you get in, young lady, and I'll drive you home." He said. Alice heard the locks click open. She went around to the passenger side, something she didn't do often, and got in.

Feeling very much like a girl taking her Boyfriend to meet her parents, Alice walked up the steps to the front door of the house in Forks. She opened the door, and everyone shouted "Happy Birthday, Alice!" All at once. "It's not my birthday..." Alice said, confused. "It is, too. Emmett said, shoving a very very old piece of paper in her face. It had the name _Mary Alice Brandon_ on it and the date that was supposedly her birthday. "Aww, that's so sweet of you all. Thank you." Alice smiled at Jasper, and he smiled back boyishly.

After Alice had opened, almost, everyone's gifts, Esme told everyone it was time to go, and everyone left, saying they had to go hunting. The party activities had kept Alice so busy that she hadn't seen anything happening in the future. _That was probably the whole point._ She thought. She was now sitting on the couch and Jasper was sitting in front of her cross-legged. "So. That was fun." Jasper said. He was fidgeting, suddenly nervous. "Yeah. I can't believe you guys did that. It was so sweet." Alice smiled down at Jasper, practically radiating happiness. "Yeah. It was pretty cool." He nodded. "Is there something wrong, Jazz?" She asked him curiously. "Actually, yes. Something's been bugging me for a while." He said. Alice was instantly worried, "Why? What is it?" She looked at him with her head tipped to the side. "It's not really important, it's just, you. Your not, mine." He said. Alice didn't quite get it. "I'm yours." She said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Not the way I want you to be. I'm going to go this right." He shifted so he was on one knee and he pulled a box out of his pocket. Alice instantly knew what he was doing. She was practically bursting with excitement, but she kept quiet. "Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" He looked up at her nervously, and she just burst. "Oh! Of course I will! I love you!" She jumped onto him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster up. "I love you, I love you!" She exclaimed. Jasper sighed with relief. He finally had what he had wanted all this time.

**(I liked writing this. Review please.)**


End file.
